


A Lifetime Later

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship's arrival at the South Pole can mean many things; this time it's something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime Later

“There’s a boat!  There’s a boat!”  The little Water Tribe boy ran down the hill, arms pumping, hide boots skidding on the hard packed snow. He came to an abrupt halt in front of Kanna, almost tumbling over.

The old woman put out a hand to steady him.  She smiled, but underneath she worried.

“ _What_ kind of boat, Iluq?  Did you get a good look?”

The boy beamed and he exuded such happiness that Kanna beamed back. Her heavily lined face suddenly looked almost young.

“It’s got sails, blue sails. And the people are wearing blue too.”

“Hakoda?”  She whispered the name, keeping the hope quiet within herself.  But her son hadn’t been home in what seemed like forever. And he would send word.  Kanna sighed and stared down at her boots, recalling Hakoda’s handsome face for a moment. She feared for him. She loved him. She was proud to call him son. And she wanted him home so very badly.  One day he would be, he and her grandchildren both. And that day would be beautiful. “Well, let’s go take a look, shall we?” Head up, face forward, she faced her present reality.  “Let’s all of us go.” The matriarch herded children and adults alike, and together they walked toward the shore.

~~~~0000~~~~

Even with his back to her, Kanna knew Pakku immediately.  He was always so proud, haughty, and that had not changed. She could tell by the way he stood, straight and tall despite his age. How many times during her girlhood in the Northern Water Tribe had she watched Pakku surreptitiously, in love with her betrothed, though angry with him too, him and the sexist attitudes of the tribe he accepted so readily?  How many times had she debated with herself; stay or go?

Kanna could not help but wonder what her life would be like now had she stayed in the Northern Water Tribe, married Pakku and had his children. But thoughts such as those were a waste of time. She gave her head a shake.

“You’re old,” she declared, not sure what to do with herself.

“Time has not been kind to you either, woman.”  Pakku snarled the words but a smile yanked stubbornly at his mouth.

The pair stared at each other while the remainder of the small crowd observed, everyone still, waiting to see what might happen next.

“Why are you here?” 

“I met your grandchildren.” 

Kanna gasped. “How are they?  Where are they now?”

“They’re well. You should be proud. Katara is a fine waterbender, one of the best I’ve ever seen.”

“And yet she’s a girl.”

Pakku bowed his head slightly. “Yes.  I see the error of my thinking now.  And I’ve come here, we’ve come here, to help any way that we can.”

“Well, I’m shocked, Pakku. Those are words I never expected to hear come out of your mouth.”  She paused, digesting the man’s transformation. "What about Sokka?”

“Oh, he’s fine.”

“That’s it? No words of praise for him?”

Pakku hesitated. “He’s a brave young man.”

“Yes, he is.”

“It’s good to see you, Kanna.”  This time Pakku did smile. It was a rare sight. He edged closer, perhaps hoping for an embrace or some sort of touch at least.

“Come on then, let’s get all of you warmed up.”  Kanna turned before Pakku could see her answering smile. Let him stew a little bit. It would be good for him.

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

****

 


End file.
